the_mead_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Yeula Icehelm
Hailing from the frigid north of the Storm Peaks, she knows strife, pain, and has fought against evil and savage beasts throughout her relatively young life! She's fought wars, been enslaved, and despite it all she's managed to push forward, for that is what a Frostborn does. Never surrender, never give up! Characteristics A cold air seems to constantly surround Yeula, even in the heat of Ironforge, if this is some sort of natural ability, or her magic at work, or some odd combination of both, it's not clear. However, what is clear is that she's a runemaster. Physical Appearance A rather young dwarf, her icy blue skin is nicked and marred from countless battles and from the struggle to survive the Storm Peaks. Her naturally blue eyes glow a soft azure light and despite her slightly below average height, she's quite healthy and physically fit. Wiry would be a rather decent term to describe Yeula with! Her hair is pure black, not dissimilar to a raven, like all Frostborn, and taking after her King's clan's culture, the Bronzebeards, she has allowed her hair to grow out long and has had it braided in a Bronzebeard fashion. However, due to it's risk in combat, Yeula bundles it up and shoves her helmet over it. She rarely shows off much skin, besides of course her face, the primary cause of this is due to her past. The mass majority of her body is covered in a variety of runes, some are tattoos, like the ones she added, others are brands from her days as a slave to the Iron Dwarves. The brands are why she always wears long sleeves, or armor, and part of the reason she let her hair grow out so long. However, she did rework those brands, altered their purposes after she was freed from their power to act like the rest of her tattooed runes. Personal Items Her full-plate armor is forged of a titanium and cobalt alloy, with mammoth fur covering the insides for comfort and runed to reduce their weight and to increase their durability. This includes her legguards, chestplate, armguards, and shoulderpads. Her helmet, similarly forged of the same materials but the enchantments are slightly different, it allows Yeula to sense magic constantly while equipped (while obviously protecting her head...). Her gloves, forged of the same materials as above, the same alloy, but are enchanted to resist fire and are capable of being dipped into the hottest magma of Ironforge without damage. They are used for her smithing profession and in battle, as they have the benefit of granting her increased resilience to heat and fire! Her belt '''is a gift from the Earthen, stolen by the Iron Dwarves, and reclaimed by Yeula during the events of Wrath of the Lich King. It’s a leather strap of jormungar hide with plates of titansteel attached to the outside of it with titanium rivets. Each plate is inscribed with a rune that glows a cyan-blue color with the buckle being a large plate of titansteel engraved with an image of a bearded figure, likely a representation of Hodir. It’s magic greatly increases her strength, allowing her to give even a Frost Giant a run for their money! She never leaves home without it, and its a key component of her gear for fighting in her heavy armor & with her heavy weapons (even capable of climbing in full-plate). Her '''boots are primarily made of rhino leather, with mammoth fur near the top for warmth and plates of a cobalt-titanium alloy attached to the sides, top, and with small cobalt bumps on the bottom for traction in snow and ice. The enchantments further that ability, even strengthening thin ice to allow Yeula to walk across ice that would otherwise break under her weight. They are slightly tipped near the front end, allowing Yeula to slam them into ice or even rock! Firebane '''& Stormfrost' are Yeula's choice of weapons. The first, Firebane, was created by Yeula in honor of her first mentor. It is forged out of titansteel, and although enchantments reduce the weapons weight, it is only due to her belt that she can fight with it efficiently. It was specifically imbued with frost, allowing its strikes to chill the living, but also to be vastly more lethal to beings of fire & lightning (such as some dragons, fire elementals, storm elementals, Loken's constructs, and some demons). Her hammer is similar to a ''Storm Hammer in that it can be thrown and will return to Yeula by flying into her hand safety. Due to the need to throw it, this weapon is mostly forged out of cobalt, but there are some places where titanium is used (such as rivets to help keep the weapon together for example). Yeula was actually given the weapon as a gift from Yorg Stormheart after her training was completed, although it was Yeula who named the weapon 'Stormfrost' and added the additional enchantment to chill those hit to a higher degree then Firebane. Thus, both weapons give off a natural coldness, akin to that of Yeula's homeland, but while the axe is sharper and more lethal to beings of fire, her hammer strikes with the storm's fury and can be thrown, returning by flying through the air. Both weapons have a spiked butt end, like ice picks, and serve to help Yeula climb! Personality Yeula is inquisitive, curious, and intelligent, she lacks the wisdom of age and enjoys a challenge above all else, be it drinking, fighting, smithing, or even a test of knowledge. She has a clear perspective on good against evil, and believes her actions to be that for good, battling demons, slavers, the Iron Servants of Loken (regardless of their current state, she honestly hates them), undead, and the Horde (she doesn't hate them, but they are the foes of her King). Past that, she holds a deep reverence for the wisdom of elders, and respects the Titans, Keepers, and their creations (besides the Iron Constructs created by Loken and used to wage war on her people and her mentors) nearly above her people and King, Yorg Stormheart. She tends to be overly serious, focused, and is extremely poor at telling jokes and sarcasm from normal statements. This applies to flirtation as well, oblivious to it until specifically told which then reveals a high tendency for shyness on Yeula's part that seems to conflict with her usually confident and competitive self. History The first child of her parents, and chosen heir of the Icehelm Clan, she developed her magical talent in her early thirties to a high enough degree to warrant her clan to send her away to the Earthern for training in the magic of the Titans. By then, her brother Yrem had been born, but her time with the Earthern proved a challenge for Yeula as they were already being pressed by the Iron Servants of Loken. The War of Stone and Iron Her mentor was an Earthern known as Firebane, a wise and kind soul who still remembered the days where the Earthern smithed wonders within the halls of Ulduar. He taught her many things, inspired her to seek out the mysteries of the world, and earned her eternal loyalty and respect after the two fought together against the Iron Dwarves. Firebane proved nearly a father to her, which made his death even more agonizing. Along with his demise, she was captured, but the physical pain of their runic brands were nothing compared to Firebane's death, and soon all of it was meaningless as she became a mindless slave for years, maybe even decades, mining titanium, cobalt, and other metals for the Iron Legions of Loken. Freedom and Vengeance Soon after Yorg Stormheart, Muradin Bronzebeard with amnesia, became King, he quickly improved the martial capabilities of his people. And raids against the Iron Constructs soon began, and during one of those, it was the Frostborn Drom Frostgrip, her brother Yrem, and a small collection of Axemasters who attacked one of their mines and freed the collection of slaves working the mines... Including Yeula. Drom freed her mind, and over a few years she eventually recovered and reworked the runic brands into beneficial marks along with tattooing new marks into her skin, all of which she keeps covered almost constantly. Shortly after her training with Yorg in martial ways (as many Frostborn did), she was given a storm hammer to test herself. She succeeded in defeating a proto-drake by herself, a drake that had slain countless eagles and doomed their riders to a long fall. Yeula named this hammer, 'Stormfrost', in honor of Yorg Stormheart and Drom Frostgrip, even enchanting the hammer to also strike with intense coldness in addition to thunder! Yorg took an interest in her magical abilities, her knowledge of runes, and soon after her recovery he trained her like he did the rest of the Frostborn, and tasked her to creating weapons and armor of war for them as well. Many of the Stormhammers her people wielded into their challenges were forged by her hand, just as many of the axes of the axemasters and their armor were her own work as well. She was also teaching her youngest brother, Ymnir, the arts of magic as he had started to show an attitude for it. And when the time came for her to go to war again, she forged herself the cobalt-titanium armor as stated above, returned to the Earthen to receive their blessings and her belt of strength, and finally forged herself an axe, Firebane, in honor of Firebane, and would dedicate herself to mastering two-weapon fighting. She proved herself a highly capable warrior, while unable to properly use her magic in her armor, the hand gestures and other somatic components being difficult to perform, but it matters little as prior to battle she would prepare her spells as runestones, objects with the spells stored within for easy use in the heat of battle. Combined with the runic markings upon her body to bolster her agility, stamina, and strength, she was truly a terrifying opponent to face. But no matter how many Iron Constructs she slew, it never fulfilled her thirst for vengeance... however, with Loken's death at the hand of adventurers, she considered it complete. But her hatred would remain for them as she moved onto the Scourge in Icecrown. There she joined the assault against the undead, trying to remain close to her King but injuries sustained would have her spending the Siege of Icecrown recovering in a nearby Argent Crusade camp. Muradin's Decision When her King returned after Arthas's defeat, he shocked his people by declaring his intent to leave for Ironforge, leaving Velog Icebellow in charge... After a few months, Yeula would grow tired of her homeland, desiring adventure and of fighting besides her King again, and thus she left for Khaz Modan, leaving her two younger brothers behind. Finding Dun Morogh not dissimilar to the Storm Peaks, she obtained a small home near the Mystic Ward and began practicing her craft while looking for mercenary jobs. This would go on for a number of years until the events of WoD and Legion, where she would take a more official approach in her job, joining the Steelgrasp Brigade for a time and later helping Modarin's Refugee Camp and other efforts to aid the dwarves of Khaz Modan! The Runekeepers and it's Aftermath Never to let an opportunity pass her, Yeula was hired by Kalrum Greatforge to organize his libraries, both his personal one and the Runekeeper library. Then, he paid her to go out and collect some artifacts and to keep magical objects stored safely. All while offering her incentive to keep an eye out for perspective recruits to his order and having her smith the truesilver rods given to the order's novices. She has yet to swear any oaths to the Runekeeper Order, but Kalrum's offers are tempting, nearly as much as the gold he offers her for her work! With the order's destruction, she still takes jobs from Kalrum ONCE IN AWHILE, but has started looking for additional work on the side. External Links Wyrmrest Wiki Page Runekeeper Profile Page rpfind.me Page 5e D&D Sheet Pathfinder Sheet Category:Character